You're My Destiny Part 1
by gaemvi
Summary: " ya Tuhan laki-laki ini, padahal sudah jelas aku yang salah karena tidak melihat kejalan pada saat menyetir di tambah aku menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi tapi kenapa dia minta maaf padaku?"/ "mungkin dia sedang jatuh cinta hyung." / Sonsengnim itu pun memanggil pengganti dirinya, dan ketika pengganti itu masuk murid yang ada langsung kaget termasuk Yu Ri.


Title : You're My Destiny

Genre: Romance, comedy

Cast: Super Junior

Disclaimer: cerita ini murni karangan sendiri. dan terinspirasi dari beberapa fanfiction dan drama korea yang pernah author baca

Warning: typo beredarrr kk~ give you review please ^^

_ "Ketika cinta memanggilmu, maka dekatilah dia walau jalannya terjal dan berliku. Jika cinta memelukmu maka dekaplah ia, walau pedang di sela-sela sayapnya, melukaimu" – Kahlil Gibran_

Pagi yang sangat cerah di Seoul, dan semua orang baru akan memulai aktifitasnya. Tapi di tempat lain ada seorang gadis yang masih terlelap di dalam tidurnya, bahkan dua kali alarm berbunyi masih belum bisa membangunkannya. Alarm ketigalah yang mampu membangunkan gadis itu dari mimpi indahnya. Gadis itu pun langsung meraba meja untuk mencari alarm tersebut dan mematikannya lalu gadis itu melihat jarum jam.

"AIGOOOOO, sudah jam 8? Ah inikan hari pertama ku kuliah tidak mungkin aku terlambat. BABOOO" runtuk gadis itu.

Kim Yu Ri itulah nama gadis itu, dia baru berumur 19 tahun. Yu Ri hanya tinggal bersama dengan ayahnya karena ayah dan ibunya sudah bercerai sejak Yu Ri berumur 7 tahun. Dan sejak perceraian itu hak asuh Yu Ri dipegang oleh ayahnya. Sedangkan, sekarang telah menikah lagi dan tinggal di Amerika. Kadang setiap liburan Yu Ri datang untuk mengunjungi ibunya tapi liburan kali ini ia belum sempat mengunjungi ibunya karena Yu Ri terlalu sibuk mengurusi urusan kuliahnya, karena tahun ini Yu Ri memulai kuliahnya. Meskipun Yu Ri tinggal dengan ayahnya tapi dia jarang sekali bertemu dengan ayahnya karena ayah Yu Ri selalu berpergian keluar negeri untuk mengurusi beberapa cabang perusahaannya.

"semoga aku belum terlambat." Ucap Yu Ri sambil berlari menuju mobilnya. Karena takut terlambat Yu Ri pun mempercepat laju mobilnya dan menelpon Lee Eun Soon teman smanya dan juga teman satu kampusnya.

"halo Eun Soon, apa kau sedang di kampus? Tolong lihat ke ruanganku apa sudah ada dosen atau belum. Ha iya aku terlambat bangun lagi. Ayolah bantu aku kali ini saja, mana tau saja dosenku belum datang jadi aku bisa sedikit lega. Gomawo Kim Eun Soon. " Dan ketika Yu Ri ingin menaruh hp nya di tas, ia tidak sadar ada mobil tepat berada di depannya.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH" teriak Yu Ri dan ia langsung membanting stirnya ke kanan sambil menginjak rem dengan menutup mata karena ketakutan. Dan pada saat Yu Ri membuka mata mobilnya sudah berada di pinggir jalan dan agak naik ke trotoar jalan tapi tidak sampai menabrak apapun. Yu Ri masih terlihat shock dan hanya memandang ke arah depan. Tiba-tiba ada seorang pria yang mengetuk kaca mobil Yu Ri dan Yu Ri akhirnya tersadar dan langsung membuka pintu.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria itu?

" …. "

"hei kau tidak apa-apa?"

"ne? mianhe" Yu Ri meminta maaf dan membungkuk kepada pria itu karena ia sadar bahwa itu adalah kesalahannya.

"aniyo, ini kesalahanku. Aku tidak berkonsentrasi saat menyetir sampai hampir menabrakmu."

Yu Ri P.O.V

" ya Tuhan laki-laki ini, padahal sudah jelas aku yang salah karena tidak melihat kejalan pada saat menyetir di tambah aku menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi tapi kenapa dia minta maaf padaku?"

"kau sepertinya masih shock, bolehkah aku mengantarmu? Aku takut jika kau memaksakan membawa mobil akan terjadi hal fatal."

"mwo? Anni, aku sendiri saja. Lagi pula kau juga bawa mobil bukan? "

"mobilku bisa ku titipkan. Jadi bagaimana? Mau aku antar? Aku takut jika nanti kau akan menabrak lagi."

"gwenchana."

Yu Ri akhirnya mau di antar oleh lelaki itu, walaupun baru pertemu Yu Ri merasa aman berada di dekat lelaki itu.

"jadi kau ingin kemana."

"mianhe, aku lupa memberitahumu. Antar aku ke Kyunghe University."

"kyunghee university? Kau kuliah di situ?"

"ne, aku kuliah Kyunghe University? Memangnya kenapa?"

"kau mengambil jurusan apa?"

"aku mengambil jurusan modern music."

"geuraeyo?"

"ne."

"kau suka dengan music?"

"ya aku suka dengan music, menurutku music dapat mewakilkan perasaanku."

Yu Ri dan lelaki itu terus berbincang sampai tiba di kampus Yu Ri.

"kamsahamnida, emm…"

"Yesung."

"Kim Yu Ri, panggil saja aku Yu Ri, ya Tuhan sepertinya aku telat. Mianhe, aku harus segera masuk"

"silahkan." Yu Ri langsung berlari meninggalkan Yesung.

Yesung P.O.V

"Ya Tuhan bukankah seharusnya aku marah dengan gadis itu? Kenapa ketika aku melihat wajahnya aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Rasa marah ku berubah seketika. Aku merasa sangat nyaman dekat dengan gadis itu rasanya aku ingin berlama-lama dengannya. Ahh Yesung babo, apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau ini baru saja bertemu dengannya."

Kyunghe University

"jadi tadi kau hampir saja tabrakan?" tanya Lee Eun Soon kepada Yu Ri.

"ne" jawab Yu Ri dengan lemas dan tertunduk.

"kau ini, sudah sering kubilang kan jangan membawa mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Untung saja kau tidak apa-apa. Dan mobil yang kau hampir tabrak juga tidak minta ganti rugi."

"bukan hanya tidak minta ganti rugi tapi dia juga yang mengantarku sampai ke kampus tadi."

"geuraeyo? Orang yang mobilnya hampir kau tabrak mengantarmu sampai kesini..?"

"dan juga bersikap sangat baik padaku."

"kau ini sangat beruntung Kim Yu Ri."

"apa beruntung? Hampir mati kau bilang beruntung?"

"haha mianhe Yu Ri." Eun Soon langsung membuka majalah yang ia bawa. "lalu, nama pria yang menolongmu itu siapa?"

"namanya Yesung."

"oh Yesung ! … Apa? Yesung?"

"ne!" sambil memakan snack yang dibelinya.

"apa Yesung yang kau maksud wajahnya seperti ini?"

"ah iya wajahnya mirip seperti itu. Hanya rambutnya saja yang berbeda."

"aigo Yu Ri. Sudah pasti ! Yesung yang kau maksud itu sama dengan Yesung Super Junior, Yu Ri!"

"mwo? Super Junior? Boyband itu?"

"ne, coba kau lihat sendiri." Eun Soo memberikan majalah yang ia bawa Yu Ri langsung memperhatikan foto Yesung Super Junior sambil membayangkan Yesung yang tadi bertemu dengannya."

"haha ternyata kau benar Yesung yang aku maksud adalah Yesung Super Junior."

"kau kenapa tertawa Yu Ri? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau Yesung oppa yang mengantarmu?" sambil mengguncang bahu Yu Ri.

"hei Eun Soo apa-apaan kau, sakit tahu."

"mianhe."

"kau ini hanya pria begitu saja sampai seperti ini."

"pria begitu saja? Ya Tuhan Yu Ri, dia itu Yesung Super Junior salah satu member boyband nomor satu di korea. Dan reaksimu hanya seperti itu?"

"lalu aku harus bereaksi seperti apa? Teriak senang karena sudah diantar oleh salah satu members super junior? ANNI, itu bukan aku."

"Kim Yu Ri sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini terus? Kau harus bisa melupakan masa lalumu dan mulai untuk berhubungan dengan seorang pria."

"Lee Eun Soo sampai kapan kau mau bicara tentang itu? Aku harus pergi kelas dance ku akan segera di mulai."

Superjunior dorm

Yesung pulang sambil melempar senyum yang lebar, membuat members suju yang lainnya heran. Tapi Yesung tidak menghiraukannya, yang ada di pikirannya hanya Kim Yu Ri.

"hey Yesung ada apa denganmu?" tanya Leetuk kepada Yesung karena penasaran dengan Yesung yang tiba-tiba aneh.

"tidak ada apa-apa hyung."

"mungkin dia sedang jatuh cinta hyung." Teriak Kyuhyun dari kamarnya dan berjalan kea rah Yesung dan Leetuk.

"hah tidak-tidak. Aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta."

"lalu kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?"

"a..aku tadi melihat anak kecil terpeleset dibawah, lucu sekali makannya aku tersenyum seperti itu."

"dia pasti bohong hyung." Bisik Kyuhyun di samping Leetuk yang sebenarnya juga terdengar oleh Yesung.

"hey Kyuhyun kau ini selalu saja." Yesung memelototi Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun pun menertawai Yesung sambil berjalan.

"mau kemana kau? Setelah menjadi profokator mau pergi begitu saja?"

"mau bertemu cintaku haha." Ledek Kyuhyun.

Yu Ri berjalan cepat meninggalkan Eun Soo, untuk ke ruangan dance Yu Ri melewati tempat parkir terlebih dahulu. Dan ketika Yu Ri berjalan di samping mobil dia tidak sadar kalau ada seseorang keluar dari mobil itu, pada saat orang itu menutup pintu mobilnya Yu Ri menabrak orang tersebut.

"ahh mianhe, aku tidak melihatmu." Ucap Yu Ri sambil membungkukkan badannya. Namun orang yang ditabrak Yu Ri tidak membalas permintaan maafnya. Yu Ri pun mengulang permintaan maafnya sekali lagi, namun orang tersebut tetap tidak membalasnya, karena kesal Yu Ri pun langsung berdiri dan melihat orang tersebut. Orang yang ditabrak Yu Ri adalah seorang namja.

"hey" panggil Yu Ri sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan mata namja itu. Dan akhirnya namja itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"mianhe."

"ya tidak apa-apa." Yu Ri langsung meninggalkan namja itu sambil menahan kesalnya karena permintaan maafnya dua kali tidak di respon oleh namja itu.

Yu Ri P.O.V

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat namja itu tapi dimana? Ah pasti itu hanya perasaanku saja. Ini karena omongan Eun Soo tadi."

ruangan dance

Yu Ri sedang pemanasan untuk merenggangkan ototnya sebelum latihan dance. Dan Sonsengnim yang biasa melatihnya pun datang.

"Annyeonghaseyo, untuk beberapa waktu ini saya tidak akan mengajar kalian lagi, tapi kalian tenang saja saya sudah membawakan pengganti saya. Dan tentunya kalian pasti akan gembira dengan pengganti saya kali ini. Dia adalah alumni universitas ini juga dan dia juga ahli dalam dance siapapun pasti juga mengakuinya"

"mwo? Dapat pengganti kenapa gembira? Ah terlalu melebihkan" bisik Yu Ri.

"Silahkan masuk." Sonsengnim itu pun memanggil pengganti dirinya, dan ketika pengganti itu masuk murid yang ada langsung kaget termasuk Yu Ri. Yu Ri kaget melihat siapa yang masuk, bukan karena dia kenal tapi karena penggantinya itu adalah orang aneh yang ia tabrak tadi. Dan langsung terdengar suara teriakan oleh para murid terutama wanita.


End file.
